Heroes and legends
by greyvss
Summary: In the world of the multiverse anything can happen. Follow the cast of planeswalkers and creatures, both new and old, in this series of tales from the many other realms of the multiverse. Heroes will be born and old monsters shall be awakened. My first MTG fan fic, read and review everybody. Enjoy! Yes I know this is an awful summary.


Heroes and legends

**Wassup? Welcome everyone to my first magic the gathering fic! So this is really a collection of oneshots based in the many different worlds that I have created in my spare time. So hope you enjoy my first real delve into this incredible world. I think it's obvious that I do not own magic the gathering, just these little worlds and the planes walkers I made. Enjoy.**

_Well, I guess things COULD be worse, though I really doubt it right now_. Alliea thought to herself as she was staring down a _small_ army of goblins. Her weapon was a good twenty yards _behind_ the goblins, and to make matters worse, the leader was looking hungry.

"**Caught you lady, now we eat you!**" the leader grunted.

_Ugh, I hate moggs, every time they open their mouths it gives me a splitting headache._ Alliea looked the leader in the eyes, getting ready to make her move. She could tell that the goblin wasn't itself, it was much larger and stronger than it should be, even for a leader. But it seems to be a shadow of its former self, and she knew exactly who did it. _This is Bellok's handy work_, she thought to herself, _I truly pity this poor creature_. As it reached for her she thrust out her palm into its chest, a spark of power leaped from her hand into the goblin. It stumbled back then fell, crushing several smaller goblins beneath its massive weight.

"**What going on?!**" it grunted as its body was anchored to the ground by several tendrils of energy.

Now was her chance, she vaulted over the massive goblin and ran for her weapon.

"**Stop her!**" the leader groaned as he climbed to his feet.

She channeled her power through the scepter, putting it into over drive. Both her and the hord were enveloped in a massive flash of light. The light faded to reveal all of the goblins lying on the ground unconscious. But this victory was very short lived, Bellok got away again. Grudgingly, she gathered up her items then proceeded to step into her home. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her destination. With a loud crack she stepped into the city of Chrysianos, home. As she walked through the bustling streets she heard the familiar flapping of wings.

"Well look whose back." she turned to see a bird-man behind her, his falcon like eyes scanning her quickly.

"And how are you...?" Alliea was mentally kicking herself, she really needed to remember these guys names.

"Leon, mam, my name is Leon." he answered.

"Okay Leon, so, are you new to the wind guard?"

"I've been with them for about a month now mam."

"So you probably have patrol duty huh?"

"Yes mam, i'm about to start right now."

"You know what? I'll go with you, i need to clear my head anyway," she said, a set of mechanical wings materializing in her hands.

"Oh and stop calling me mam, my name's Alliea."

The two of them took off into the skyline, heading for the outskirts of the city. As they flew they both kept their eyes open for anything out of place.

"What's been happening here recently?"

"Not much, though the world's getting a little restless every now and then."

At that moment a blast of wind swept past them at lightning speed. Her gaze snapped to several phantom like forms that were now racing away from them.

"Elementals." she said.

"Let's go." Leon said diving after them, pulling a narrow, bronze, mace-like weapon from his side.

He aimed the mace at one of the air elementals, blue energy crackled at the end of the weapon. A bolt of energy fired from the end straight into the elemental. The elementals body thrashed and kicked as it plummeted, entangled in tendrils of blue energy. But there were still three more left to go, and one of them just took a nose dive into the markets bellow.

"You go get that one, I'll get the others." Alliea said chasing after the other two.

Leon could see the elemental flying through the crowds, knocking any and everyone out of the way. He supported the mace against his arm and took aim. He fired straight for it, but this time it dived out of the way of the blast. With a frustrated sigh he folded in his wings and dove towards it. The wind howled in his ears as he plummeted through the air, never once taking his eyes off of it. Just a few feet from the ground he spread his wings, using the force of his fall to increase his speed as he glided after it. He continued to gain on the elemental, getting ready to fire again. Then it did something unexpected, it back-drafted straight at him. He quickly dropped, avoiding the fast moving air. He spun around and fired, nailing it right in the back, knocking it to the ground. Unfortunately he was a little too low to the ground and thus was sent tumbling heels over head through the crowds of people. He looked up just in time to see Alliea chasing after her two, appearing to have as much luck as he had. He saw a brief glint of light in her hands before both were knocked from the sky in one shot.

"Cheer up. You'll get better with time." she said, trying to comfort the now rather down bird as they flew out beyond the out skirts to release the elementals.

"I know, it's just I thought I would have done better than that." he muttered under his breath as he set down the two elementals he had been carrying, Alliea landing behind him with hers.

"Don't worry about it too much, trust me, you'll be getting plenty of practice while on patrol. Pretty soon you might actually be competing with me." she said, clapping a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Come on let's go." she said taking off, heading back towards the city.

When they finally got back to the city, Alliea said her good byes to leon then headed straight for the reliquary. She quietly flew in and set down inside the tower, the wings on her back disappearing as she walked through the dimly lit room. _Where is he?_ She thought to herself as she continued to wander through the tower. That's when she heard it, a light buzzing heading straight for her. She spun around, a torch materializing in her hands. As the buzzing grew louder, her grip on the torch grew tighter. Then out of the gloom a small mechanical insect flew out and simply hovered in front of her. As she reached out to touch it, it suddenly dived out of the way and began circling her head playfully. As it continued to orbit her, a rare smile appeared on her face.

"Okay Soph, you can come out now." she called into the darkness.

She heard massive wings before the form of her old friend landed in front of her. Soph's mechanical wings quickly folded into the unit on his back as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, his eyes glinting with a comforting warmth.

"It is good to see you again Alliea." he said guiding her into a more well lit chamber.

"It's good to be back Soph, so how are things are going over here? Any new artifacts?" Alliea asked, her affinity for the unique devices taking the lead as usual.

"Ah, never one to miss a beat. We just got this one in today, I think you'll like it." he said going over and picking up what looked like a ceramic feather.

As he handed it to her, her eyes widened with surprise.

"This...this is an angels feather! Where did they find it?"

"Actually, it was a planeswalker who brought it. He also asked for me to give you this." he said handing her a small scroll.

"He was an odd man, always had his hood up. He said his name was Jace."

The name had caught her attention instantly, she spun around on him, her eyes seeming to burn in the light.

"Did he say anything else?" she asked, her temper seeming to heat up with every second of silence.

"No, he didn't. He just asked me to give you the scroll and then he left. That's all." Soph said, bewildered by how her mood had changed so quickly.

Alliea sat down against one of the many pillars in the tower, a sigh escaping her as Soph sat down next to her.

"What is it Alliea? I have never seen you like this, not once."

"Jace Belreen, the bane of my existence recently. He's a mind mage, a strong one, maybe too strong. I'm certain that he's crossed the line somewhere, but i can't find a single bit of proof on that." she said, suddenly thinking back to the scroll.

Without a single word she pulled out the scroll and opened it. Written on the parchment was a simple message._  
_

_Ravnica, city of guilds._

_We need to talk._

_J._

"Soph, i'm going to have to go." she said, she had only just come back home, she didn't really want to but she had to.

"I know. Be careful Alliea, when it comes to mind mages, you can't always trust your own thoughts." Soph said as Alliea turned then disappeared, making her way to Ravnica.

_I'm coming Jace, hope you're ready. Because if I even see you make one mistake, you're mine._ She thought to herself as she appeared on a high roof top in Ravnica. As she gazed out at its skyline she felt that familiar rush when ever she was chasing one of her targets, a smile spread across her face. _Who knows_, she thought, _I might actually catch him this time..._

**And that ends the first chapter of Heroes and legends. Tune in next time to see how our young planeswalker handles the ever mysterious, and sometimes creepy, Jace. Read and review. Buh bye now!**


End file.
